


Captain Jack Sparrow x Reader - Tortuga

by Writingpug



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Disney, F/M, Tortuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingpug/pseuds/Writingpug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*please do not copy without permission. All rights go to Disney*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Jack Sparrow x Reader - Tortuga

Tortuga was by far your favourite destination to visit. Fortunately for you, Jack wanted to pay a visit to the island as well so you were glad to help the crew once he told you about the heading. It took only a few days before the Pearl entered the familiar harbour and for you to set foot outside the ship after spending a couple of days at sea. The whole crew dashed off as soon as they got the chance and left you and the Captain on your own.

"What would you say to some good old rum?" Jack said with glistering eyes as he looked at the crowded town like he hadn't been here since forever. In fact, it's been a couple of months for the both of you since you left the harbour while being chased by the East Indian Trading Company.

"Fine with me." Jack and you walked through the harbour and into town. The smell of rum and smoke soon greeted you as soon as you made way through the crowd. Jack dragged you into the nearest tavern, got yourselves a couple of rums and sat down at a table in a corner.

"We need a new heading soon love. Without one, Beckett's most likely to find the treasure first." Jack said after taking a rather large zip of rum and stared right at you with his dark, brown eyes.

"I know. Give me a day to work it out. We'll be there soon Jack." You had just placed your tin back onto the table when a couple of red suited soldiers stormed into the tavern which you identified as Beckett's men. Their commander walked towards the centre of the room followed by three soldiers. He grabbed his gun, pointed it upwards and shot a bullet through the ceiling, causing everyone to silence and turn towards the commander.

"Word has spread that certain pirates Captain Jack Sparrow and (Y/n) (Y/l/n) have been spotted on this island. Hand them over or the East Indian Trading Company will execute every pirate nearby until we've got what we're looking for." There was an awkward silence and Jack and you hid behind a staircase. The commander waited a moment before turning to his men: "search the building". The soldiers immediately started walking to different directions, slamming locked doors open, checking underneath tables and pushing woman and men aside. Jack grabbed your shoulder and gestured to leave. You followed him as you two carefully crawled to the exit. Halfway through the room, a voice from a couple of feet away started yelling.

"There they 're!" Both of you looked around and saw everyone's face pointing at you. Jack stood up and smiled.

"Here we are!... We were just on our way out so we'll have to continue another time ladies!" You were just capable enough to resist laughing after Jack's insult. Jack turned and tried to continue his plan to escape but one of the soldiers blocked his way.

"I think now is the best and only time, Sparrow." Jack turned around and faced the commander, who was standing on the other side of the clear path which was just created by the crowd.

"Shall we get started then? I happen to know a table where we can get to an agreement alongside some rum. How does that sound?" He did not get the reply he'd hoped for as the commander pulled out his sword and pointed it towards Jack. He looked at it with big eyes while listening.

"I'm not here for a nice teaparty Sparrow. We both know Lord Beckett is after you and miss (Y/l/n) and he send me here to personally collect you."

"How generous of him." While the commander continued talking, you came up with an idea. They obviously didn't pay attention to you anymore and you knew Jack would try to win as much time as possible, so you carefully tiptoed to the other side of the tavern.

"He believes you both hold a certain amount of knowledge which may be connected to the coordinates of the treasure. To prevent any trouble, I'm offering you a deal: come with us, tell us the information and we won’t harm your crew."

"That may be fortunate for the crew, but I don't see any profit in it for me nor miss (Y/l/n)."

“You'll be hold prisoner at Port Royal and walk the gallows the day after. If you refuse or won’t live up to the deal, neither you and miss (Y/l/n) nor your crew will leave this island alive. A whole crew dead within a day or a captain and a woman hanged in two, that shouldn't be too hard." You looked around and quietly grabbed an empty bottle, ready to throw it at your target. It would at least be enough to stun him for a second so Jack could take advantage of the situation.

"Ah but you see, there's a problem. I don't like any of the options and you forgot one important thing mate:.... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." The commander pulled a confused face but soon turned towards your direction. You threw the bottle at him but he dodged right before it could strike his head, hitting an unsuspicious pirate behind him. The pirate's face turned red of anger and grabbed another bottle and threw it at your direction. You dodged it as well and the glass shattered against the skull of a young lad who fell onto the ground and knocked out. Within a few seconds the silence was replaced by a huge fight between about everyone who was inside the tavern.

That included Jack and you as well. Jack took out two of the soldiers while you were busy fighting the other one. He tried to hit you a couple of times but you dodged all of them with ease and soon found yourself clanging swords while dancing across the tables. Once he started getting worn out, you kicked against his shin, causing him to lose his balance and fell onto the benches. Jack just finished taking out the commander and stood in front of his unconscious body when you reached him.

"Sorry mate, no deal." He put his sword back in his scabbard and looked back at the soldier. He was not dead but would remain unconscious for the time being.

"Fast are we now?" You said. He looked at you and returned his familiar, sexy smirk until you heard some noise coming from outside the building. You quickly agreed on leaving the fight and head to a less crowded area. You followed jack as he dragged you through the fighting but mainly drunken pirates. Once you spotted the backdoor, you quickly headed to it and went outside, only to find Gibbs standing there by surprise.

"Master Gibbs!" Jack said with a surprised twist in his voice.

"Cap'n! What happened in there?"

"Just an ordinary fight. Beckett let his dogs loose for the night."

"Aye the East Indian Trading Company. Tortuga’s being watched by 'em. Better be careful ‘round these parts."

"Master Gibbs, do you happen to know a place that isn't filled with red suits?"

"Aye! Right this way cap'n!" The captain and you followed Gibbs to another tavern where you stayed and had a couple of rums before heading back to the Pearl, where you continued your quest on finding the gold.


End file.
